Un premier rendez-vous ?
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Inspirée de l'épisode 9X23 parce que Tani et Junior se sont enfin rapprochés. Depuis leur rencontre leur relation n'a cessé d'évoluer. Aujourd'hui leur profonde amitié s'est transformée en amour mais les deux jeunes agents ont quelques difficultés à le réaliser.


**_OS Hawaii Five-0_**

**Titre:** Un premier rendez-vous ?

**Personnages:** Junior & Tani

******Résumé:** Inspirée de l'épisode 9X23 parce que Tani et Junior se sont enfin rapprochés. Depuis leur rencontre leur relation n'a cessé d'évoluer. Aujourd'hui leur profonde amitié s'est transformée en amour mais les deux jeunes agents ont quelques difficultés à le réaliser.

**Histoire: **

_-Je suis avec Dani sur ce coup … J'ai … J'ai toujours pensé que le garçon devait passer prendre la fille, _exposa Junior. Il reçut un regard reconnaissant de la part de son collègue.  
_-J'espère que ça ne veut pas dire que tu penses passer me prendre demain soir parce que ça n'arrivera pas, _rétorqua malicieusement Tani. Avant même qu'elle ait le temps de finit sa phrase tous les regards furent braquer sur elle. Aucun des membres de l'équipe ne savait ce qu'il devait se passer le lendemain.  
_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demain exactement? _Interrogea Adam curieux quand les deux autres hommes commençaient à les taquiner joyeusement.  
_-Rien on va à un mariage. Junes me fait une faveur en acceptant d'être mon invité … Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez comme ça ? … C'est une invitation totalement platonique … Evidement … Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être comme ça les gars, _bafouilla la jeune femme incapable de trouver une explication correcte. Elle jeta un regard à son coéquipier qui buvait tranquillement sa bière en l'observant, une lueur non identifiée dans le regard. Chose qui fut vite perçu par ses interlocuteurs masculins.  
_-Ok, _conclut Groover pendant que ses collègues riaient. Au grand bonheur des petits nouveaux Steve les rejoint accompagné de sa sœur Mary. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et rien en oubliant le sujet initial.

Le lendemain matin la jeune hawaiienne croisa son ainé afro américain au détour d'une salle d'interrogatoire.  
_-Bonjour mademoiselle Rey. Es-tu prête pour le mariage de ce soir ? _Commença-t-il d'humeur joueuse. Il était bien conscient que cette invitation était bien plus qu'un service rendu, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.  
_-En effet je le suis. Hier j'ai pu remarquer que tes yeux avaient beaucoup à dire sur l'identité de mon invité.  
-Donc tu penses que tu peux lire dans mes yeux ? Gamine s'il te plait, essayer d'apprendre le sanskrit serait plus simple.  
-Bien sûr_, sourit-elle avant de s'en aller. La brune savait qu'il devait avoir une opinion bien tranché sur la situation et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir l'entendre. Souhaitant poursuivre la conversation il la rattrapa.  
_-Bon je l'avoue, j'étais curieux quand j'ai appris que tu avais invité Junior. Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu sais mais quand tu invites quelqu'un à un mariage c'est généralement considéré comme un rendez-vous.  
-Oui c'est vrai, mais dans ce cas Junior sait que l'on y va en amis et ça lui va très bien. Il me l'a répété plusieurs fois.  
-Il peut te le dire jusqu'à ce que la lune devienne du fromage vert je n'y croirais toujours pas. J'ai vu comment il te regardait. Ecoute, vous êtes adultes et je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Seulement derrière ses airs de Navy Seal dure à cuire Junior a un grand cœur. Il est plus sensible et romantique qu'il n'y parait. Alors, s'il te plaît, fais attention._

_-Lou, on est en 2019. J'avais espéré que les mœurs auraient évolué à un point où un homme et une femme peuvent être uniquement amis. Encore une fois évite d'être si expressif si tu ne veux pas qu'on lise dans tes yeux, _conclut Tani avant de profiter d'une sonnerie de téléphone pour mettre fin à la conversation. Même s'ils avaient mis au point le fait qu'ils n'y allaient qu'en amis elle était assez mal à l'aise. La jeune femme avait remarqué le regard de Junior la veille, quand ils avaient parlé chez Kamekona. De plus cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie avec un homme et elle devait admettre que la jeune recrue réveillait en elle des sensations qu'elle croyait disparus. Seulement elle avait peur de mal interpréter les signes, de gâcher leur amitié ou encore leur relation de travail. Il était l'un des seuls hommes de sa vie à l'avoir traité avec considération et respect. Tani ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

Quelques heures plus tard, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à la remarque de Lou, elle profita d'un trajet en voiture avec son collègue pour mettre les choses au point.

_-A propos de ce soir, galanterie mise à part, le Hilton est à mi-chemin de nos deux maison, _commença la jeune femme en essayant de se convaincre elle-même autant que lui.  
_-C'est vrai, j'admets que se rejoindre là-bas serait plus pratique, _répondit Junior déçu mais peu surpris. Elle avait expressément mentionné que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. De plus son amie avait énormément de mal à se laisser aller, à ne pas être dans le contrôle. Sa réaction n'était donc pas étonnante.  
_-Je voulais aussi te parler du fait qu'il y aura quelques femmes très séduisantes. Il faut que l'on mette au point un code si jamais tu souhaites que je te laisse, _ajouta la jolie brune en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa jalousie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'idée de le savoir avec une autre qu'elle la rendait triste.  
_-J'apprécie le geste mais tous ce que je souhaite faire c'est profiter du buffet gratuit, du bar et de la piste de danse.  
-On non, on n'a pas à danser si tu ne veux pas …  
-Mais on le fera, tu as supposé que j'étais un terrible danseur. Maintenant je dois te mettre la honte, _plaisanta l'ex-Navi Seal pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il ne voulait pas que les choses deviennent gênantes entre lui et sa coéquipière. Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à discuter puis ils arrivèrent à destination.

La journée continua et au fil de leur enquête ils finirent par retrouver leur disparue, accrochée à une branche d'arbre sur une falaise. La jeune femme semblait épuisée. Elle était prête à abandonner et se laisser tomber dans le vide, ils l'avaient tous vu.

_-L'évacuation sanitaire est là dans dix minutes, _annonça l'ancien chef du Swat en raccrochant son téléphone.  
_-Kira n'a peut-être pas aussi longtemps, _fit remarquer Adam en regardant le bas de la paroi.

_-Non en effet, elle est en train de tomber. Elle ne peut plus se retenir, _rétorqua Junior en enlevant son gilet par balle avec une idée derrière la tête.  
_-Hey non, non, non. Junes il y a 15 mètres de pierre entre nous et elle, _notifia Tani paniquée, comprenant immédiatement là où il voulait en venir.  
_-Il faut que j'y aille pour la stabiliser. Je peux la maintenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours._

_-C'est complètement dingue._

_-Tu as un aperçu de mes journée avec Steve. Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens … Je ne t'arrêterais pas, _fit remarquer Dany habitué à ce genre de comportement.

_-Merci, _conclut le jeune homme en commençant à descendre.

_-Junes, si tu tombes il n'y aura pas de danse, je gagne par défaut, _essaya d'ironiser la policière terriblement angoissée.  
_-N'espère pas trop vite, _répondit-il en lui lançant un sourire joueur. Pendant plusieurs minutes il escalada la falaise pour aller à la rencontre de leur jeune victime. Dans le même temps Tani et le reste de l'équipe ne le quittaient pas des yeux, terrifiés à chaque faux pas. Périodiquement Adam jetait un regard à sa jeune collègue pour s'assurer qu'elle tenait le coup, conscient de la connexion entre elle et son partenaire.

Après ce sauvetage périlleux Junior se fit examiner par deux ambulanciers pendant que l'équipe réglait les derniers détails. La jolie hawaiienne ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'observer se faire soigner.

_-Hey, j'ai l'impression que vous allez vous rendre à ce mariage après tout ... Tu sais, ce type de personne, il y en a très peu, _fit remarquer le lieutenant de police, plein de sagesse.  
_-Quoi ?  
-Il y a peu personne dont tu te préoccupes vraiment dans toute une vie. Tu es jeune, tu fais de nouvelles rencontres tout le temps mais quand tu deviens vieux, comme moi, tu peux compter ces personnes sur les doigts d'une main … Passe une bonne soirée, _conclut le père de famille, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, avec un sourire taquin. La jeune femme sourit en hochant la tête. Elle avait beau essayer de paraître insensible au charme du Navy Seal, la bonté, la gentillesse et la douceur de son ami la faisait fondre.

Après que les ambulanciers eurent terminé leur travail ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Junior, se rendit au domicile qu'il partageait avec le commandant McGarrett, prit une douche puis enfila son costume. Malgré l'insistance de sa collègue il avait décidé de passer la prendre. Le jeune homme la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne se vexerait pas. Au contraire ses petites attentions lui avaient toujours plu. Il le savait même si elle essayait de le cacher. En se mettant en route le militaire se mit à repenser à cette folle enquête. Il savait qu'escalader cette falaise avait été stupide seulement il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser leur victime seule. Depuis la mort de sa sœur Junior s'était fait le devoir d'aider les autres, peu importe les conséquence. Pendant très longtemps cela lui avait permis de chasser le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il avait ressenti face à la mort de Maya et celui de solitude qui avait suivi la dispute avec ses parents. Seulement la préoccupation de sa coéquipière lui avait montré à quel point il n'était pas seul. Le jeune homme continua sa route, incapable de la sortir de ses pensées.

Dans le même temps Tani rentra chez elle et entreprit également de se préparer. Elle enfila une magnifique robe en satin couleur chocolat ainsi que des escarpins et des accessoires dorées. Elle se maquilla légèrement plus qu'à l'accoutumée et coiffa ses cheveux de manière plus sophistiquée. La brune fit le tout en ne cessant pas de penser à son partenaire. Elle avait eu incroyablement peur aujourd'hui. Junior était devenu une constante dans sa vie et l'idée de le perdre la hantait. Après la mort de son père et l'overdose de Koa elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter plus. La jeune femme était dans son salon, à s'observer devant un miroir en traquant la moindre petite imperfection quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle sourit, sachant immédiatement qui était son visiteur.  
_-Ecoute, les garçons passent prendre les filles pour le bal de promo même s'ils ne sont que des amis qui vont passer leur temps à manger des cocktails de crevettes et rentrent tôt … Tu es vraiment très belle, _fit remarquer Junior à la fin de sa tirade. Il avait été angoissé à l'idée d'une réaction négative mais toutes ses craintes s'étaient envolées en la voyant. Elle était tellement magnifique qu'il ne pouvait décrocher son regard. Il était subjugué.  
_-Merci, mais on ferait mieux de se dépêcher parce que l'on est en retard, _concéda la brune troublée par son geste mais aussi par les émotions qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux.

_-Tu sais très bien que je respecterais les limitations de vitesse._

_-Tu es tellement prévisible._

_-Non tu me connais bien c'est différent … Madame, _souffla le policier en lui ouvrant la portière.

_-Merci monsieur, _répondit-elle sur le même ton, à peine surprise par le geste. Cette galanterie lui ressemblait tellement.

_-Tu ne m'a pas dit exactement qui étaient les futurs mariés pour toi, _commença-t-il sur le trajet vers l'hôtel.  
_-Ce sont deux amis d'enfances. Ils sont ensemble depuis le lycée alors l'annonce du mariage n'a pas vraiment été une surprise. La plupart des invités seront des connaissances de la même époque ou alors leurs familles respectives.  
-Depuis le lycée, c'est assez incroyable et plutôt rare.  
-En général oui mais ces deux-là c'était une évidence dès le début. Tu comprendras quand tu les verras.  
-Sinon est-ce que toi aussi tu as eu le droit à un discours de la part de Lou et Danny ?  
-Oui, mon dieu ils devraient penser à se trouver une occupation._

_-En effet même si on leur a peut-être légèrement facilité la tâche.  
-J'avoue que ma gaffe n'a pas vraiment aidé mais je maintiens que quoi que l'on fasse ce ne sont pas leurs affaires. Après tout on a le droit d'avoir une vie privée.  
-Quoi que l'on fasse, _murmura Junior, souriant légèrement. Il tourna la tête et pu constater qu'elle l'observait. Ce mariage promettait d'être intéressant pensa-t-il. Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à discuter pendant le reste du trajet en se doutant qu'ils étaient devenus le sujet de conversation préféré du reste de l'équipe.

Cette supposition était exacte puisqu'au même moment, chez Kamekona, ils étaient effectivement en train de discuter de la soirée de leur coéquipier.  
_-Alors Tani et Junior vont à un mariage et vous ne m'en parlez que maintenant, _se plaint le chef d'équipe.

_-Sérieux, mais vous n'avez vraiment aucun respect pour leur intimité, _se moqua gentiment Mary après avoir écouté le récit des deux autres agents.  
_-Ce n'est pas ça. Tu ne les as rencontré qu'une fois mais crois-nous, cette invitation n'est définitivement pas platonique, _ajouta le lieutenant Williams.  
_-Oh mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de plus pour être d'accord avec vous. Seulement ce ne sont pas vos affaires. S'ils ont besoins de temps pour réaliser qu'ils sont dingues l'un de l'autres laisser en leurs. Après tout il n'y a qu'un seul homme marié parmi nous si je ne me trompe pas. Alors je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi vos opinions sur les relations amoureuses pourraient être valides._

_-Je vois et si on commandait à manger ? _Proposa Adam, voulant changer de sujet. Il savait que la répartie de la jeune femme était égalable à celle de son frère et il était hors de question qu'il s'aventure sur ce terrain. Toute la bande se mit à rire et ils continuèrent leur soirée, ne pensant plus à leur deux jeunes recrus.

De leur côté, une fois le trajet en voiture terminé, Tani et Junior se rendirent immédiatement à la cérémonie. L'endroit était simple mais les décorations florales et la vue sur la mer rendaient le tout magique. Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent près de l'hôtel. Quand elle vit son amie s'avancer vers l'hôtel au bras de son père la brune ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Comprenant à quoi elle pensait le militaire s'empressa de lui prendre la main. Ils se sourirent puis continuèrent d'observer ce témoignage d'amour sans rompre le contact. La cérémonie était simple mais très intense. Chaque geste et chaque parole révélaient les sentiments que se portaient les amoureux. En les regardant s'embrasser la policière ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. A la fin de la cérémonie et sous la directions des jeunes mariés ils se rendirent tous dans la salle de bal pour continuer la soirée.

Pendant la réception les deux amis se trouvèrent près du bar à discuter. Tani observa l'heureux couple en s'interrogeant sur sa vie amoureuse. Son interlocuteur l'observait, remarquant parfaitement l'objet de son attention.  
_-Merci de m'avoir invité. Avec l'audience de libération sur parole qui arrive c'est agréable d'avoir une distraction, _avoua Junior.  
_-Bien si c'est une distraction que tu cherches,_ provoqua malicieusement la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la piste de danse souriante. Il la rejoint immédiatement et ils commencèrent à danser. Ils étaient heureux et insouciants, dansant comme si personne ne les observait, comme s'ils avaient le monde pour eux. Le jeune homme ne se lassait pas de l'admirer, impressionné et ébloui par son incroyable tempérament. La brune était ravie de le voir si détendu et ouvert. Lui qui avait habituellement l'habitude de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle était satisfaite de lui avoir apporté un peu de bonheur et de légèreté. Pendant près d'une heure ils continuèrent à ce rythme en riant tout en se désaltérant à l'aide de coupes de champagne qu'ils partageaient sans complexe.

A un moment donnée ils furent interrompus par deux adorables petites filles qui voulurent danser avec Junior. Il accepta avec plaisir après avoir demandé l'accord de sa partenaire.  
_-Ok alors là je ne peux définitivement pas vous concurrencer mesdemoiselles. Il est tout à vous. Je vais aller chercher de l'eau, _annonça-t-elle en s'effaçant attendrie. En attendant sa commande elle se mit à discuter avec une amie qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.  
_-Vous faites un couple adorable, _fit remarquer la jeune femme pendants qu'elles l'observaient.  
_-Oh non. On est juste amis, _répondit Tani, elle-même peu convaincu.  
_-Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il est célibataire ? _Demanda son interlocutrice sceptique. A cette question le regard de la brune le contempla tristement.  
_-Bonne chance_, conclut-elle en remarquant les yeux plein d'émotions de la policière. La jeune hawaiienne venait seulement de réaliser la puissance de ses sentiments. Cet attachement profond était bien plus que de l'amitié. Elle était toujours en train de l'observer quand Only you de Joshua Radin retentit. Il se retrouva seul sur la piste de danse. Poussé par cette chanson plus que romantique et l'atmosphère magique elle le rejoint. L'ex militaire sourit tendrement en la voyant arriver. Il lui prit la main et posa la deuxième dans le bas de son dos puis ils se mirent à tournoyer en rythme.

_-Tu es plutôt doué, _murmura-t-elle amoureusement.

_-Je t'ai dit que je m'entrainais._

_-Pourquoi ? _S'intrigua Tani.

_-J'ai attendu ce moment depuis que tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner, _avoua le jeune homme en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle sourit légèrement gênée mais flattée. La jolie brune approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Ils continuèrent à danser, tendrement enlacés. Les deux amis étaient incroyablement proches. Leurs souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre. L'intensité était telle que Junior était à deux doigts de seller ce moment par un baiser. Ne souhaitant pas briser la magie il blotti son visage dans son cou, profitant de son parfum fleuri et de la douceur de sa peau. Ils continuèrent à danser pendant le reste de la chanson, incapables de se séparer.

Troublés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ils arrêtèrent de danser à la fin du slow et vaquèrent à leurs occupations séparément. Ils avaient tous les deux besoins de s'éclaircir les idées. Environ deux heures plus tard le duo reprit la route en direction de la maison de l'officier Rey, faisant abstraction de cet instant partagé.  
_-Merci de m'avoir accompagné. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, en grande partie grâce à toi.  
-C'était avec plaisir. J'ai également passé une excellente soirée.  
_Junior et Tani continuèrent à discuter jusqu'au domicile de la jeune femme. Il descendit de la voiture, insista pour lui ouvrir la porte et l'accompagna jusqu'à chez elle. Ils étaient sous le porche à chercher un moyen de prolonger la soirée pour ne pas avoir à se séparer.  
_-Un vrai gentleman, tu es incorrigible. S'en est à se demander pourquoi tu es encore célibataire.  
-Peut-être que je n'avais pas trouvé la personne qu'il me fallait, _rétorqua le militaire en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Dans l'impossibilité de résister plus longtemps il lui caressa tendrement la joue puis passa deux doigts sous son menton pour lui relever le visage. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant la moindre trace de refus. Tani ne le repoussa pas envoutée par l'intensité de son regard. Le plus délicatement du monde il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent enlacés, à s'embrasser. Au début se fut un baiser doux, un baiser d'adolescent mais dès que le policier plaça ses mains sur le dos nu de son amie la passion prit le dessus. La jeune femme se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de son partenaire qu'elle oublia toutes ses craintes. Elle se laissa aller profitant de ses caresses, de ses lèvres, de son odeur. Le jeune homme essaya de faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la jolie hawaiienne dans ce baiser. Ses mains autours de sa nuque, les siennes sur sa taille, leurs langues se lançant dans un ballet parfaitement orchestré oscillant entre sensualité, tendresse et désir. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent.  
_-Junior, _bafouilla-t-elle en respirant rapidement.  
_-Bonne nuit partenaire, _murmura le militaire. Il déposa un léger baiser au coin de sa bouche puis se dirigea vers sa voiture, la laissant pantelante et complètement retournée.

Pendant tout le weekend les deux amis ne cessèrent de repenser à ce moment. Ce soir-là l'ex-Navi Seal s'était laissé emporter par l'atmosphère. Il ne regrettait absolument pas son action car il avait bel et bien des sentiments pour sa collègue seulement il craignait que l'alcool ait joué un rôle important dans ce qu'ils avaient partagé. De son côté la policière se posait exactement les mêmes questions. Elle ne pouvait oublier le désir qui l'avait animé au contact de ses lèvres. La sensation de ses mains sur sa peau ne la quittait pas depuis leur soirée.

Ce matin ils retournaient travailler et chacun appréhendait les retrouvailles. En arrivant au QG du 5-0 les jeunes agents allèrent dans leurs bureaux respectifs sans même se saluer. Intrigués les autres membres de l'équipe ne firent cependant aucune remarque. Pendant le briefing du matin ils perçurent une gêne entre les deux recrus. Les quatre hommes en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Lou et Danny allèrent voir Tani pendant que Steve et Adam se rendirent dans le bureau de Junior.

_-Alors mademoiselle Rey comment c'est passé cette soirée ? _Commença l'afro américain malicieusement. La brune releva la tête et le regarda lasse.  
_-Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour vos remarques les gars. En plus j'ai des rapports à terminer.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous êtes bizarres depuis ce matin. Sérieusement, tu peux nous parler. On est là pour toi, _fit remarquer le lieutenant Williams, voyant bien qu'elle était préoccupée.  
_-Bon d'accord mais je vous préviens je ne veux aucune remarque, aucun « je te l'avais dit » ou quoi que ce soit d'autre … Le mariage a été riche en émotion, vraiment romantique et nous avons été très proche durant toute la soirée. Il a été adorable et quand il a fini par me raccompagner on s'est embrassé. Enfin non, il m'a embrassé mais je ne l'ai pas repoussé, bien au contraire, _avoua-t-elle gênée.  
_-Comment tu te sens à ce sujet ? Parce que vu vaut réaction je suppose que vous n'avez pas parlé. _

_-On avait bu tout les deux ça ne voulait vraiment rien dire. C'est juste embarrassant.  
-Tu es sûre de ça ? Tu ne ressens vraiment rien pour Junior ? Sincèrement ça fait bientôt deux ans que vous êtes dans l'équipe et les deux seules personnes que je connais qui sont autant en harmonie que vous c'est Steve et Catherine.  
-C'est compliqué, on travaille ensemble et on est amis. Ça pourrait tout gâcher. J'apprécie votre préoccupation mais tout va bien, _conclut la jeune femme en les regardant d'une manière résolue. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas parler de ses sentiments à ses ainés. Ses interlocuteurs ne continuèrent pas la discussion, conscients que la brune était bien trop obstinée pour s'ouvrir à eux. Cependant ils étaient déterminés à aider leurs amis.

Quant au commandant McGarrett et Adam, ils eurent plus de chance. Leur collègue était prêt à se confier.

_\- Je peux savoir comment vous en êtes arrivés à vous fuir comme la peste ? _Questionna l'ex-mari de Kono intrigué.  
_-Je l'ai embrassé, elle m'a rendu mon baiser mais on ne s'est pas reparlé depuis.  
-Effectivement je comprends mieux la situation. Quand je te dis d'agir je pensais à une invitation. Là tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Comment est-ce que tu vois la suite ?  
-Etant donné qu'elle m'évite je n'en sais rien mais je n'ai pas envie de me précipiter. Quoi qu'il arrive c'est mon amie avant tout.  
-Ta patience est une bonne chose seulement l'époque si Joe ne m'y avait pas forcé je n'aurais jamais demandé à Cath de sortir avec moi. Même si notre relation n'a pas pris le tournant que je souhaitais c'était les plus belles années de ma vie.  
-Je peux dire la même chose de mon mariage._

Le jeune homme les remercia pour leurs conseils puis la journée reprit son cours le tout dans le calme. En fin d'après-midi ils décidèrent de se rendre chez Kamekona. Les deux recrus étaient les derniers au bureau. Ils finirent leurs paperasses puis quittèrent leur poste pour rejoindre leurs collègues. Junior et Tani se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux, seuls dans l'ascenseur quand ce dernier se stoppa de manière inexpliquée.  
_-Non mais c'est un blague, _souffla la brune légèrement angoissée.  
_-Tu es claustrophobe ? _Demanda-t-il avec son habituel sang-froid.  
_-Je n'irais pas jusque là mais je ne suis pas trop fan des espaces réduits. Comment tu fais pour toujours être si calme ?  
-Avec la Navy j'ai appris que la peur n'est pas réelle. Il faut l'appréhender et s'en servir pour vaincre ses démons. Pour être honnête cohabiter avec une quarantaine d'autres hommes dans un sous-marin sans fenêtre ni air pur ça aide à relativiser la notion d'espace clos, _plaisanta le militaire pour la détendre.  
_-Ce n'est pas faux. Enfin j'aimerais éviter de passer la soirée ici.  
-J'ai envoyé un message à Dany pour lui dire que l'on serait tous les deux bientôt là. En ne nous voyant pas arriver ils vont se poser des questions et on sera libéré en un rien de temps. Enfin, dans tout les cas, je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleure compagnie, _tenta-t-il en essayant d'amorcer une discussion. Elle le regarda en souriant puis s'appuya sur la paroi opposée à celle où il était.  
_-Il faut que l'on parle du baiser n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je ne regrette absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais si c'est ton cas je comprendrais parfaitement. On est amis et je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Après tout on avait bu …  
-Je ne regrette pas que l'on se soit embrassé. Quand je t'ai répété plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous c'était bien plus pour moi que pour toi. Ça fait un moment que j'ai des sentiments seulement je ne suis pas doué dans tout ça, _expliqua la jeune femme en les montrant avec ses mains.  
_-On est deux dans ce cas, _sourit tendrement l'hawaiien. Il s'approcha d'elle de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait le soir du mariage. Ils étaient maintenant extrêmement prêts.  
_-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
-On voit où ça nous mène, en douceur.  
-En douceur hein ? J'aime assez l'idée. Juste pour savoir est-ce que réitérer notre petit moment sous le porche serait trop rapide ?  
-Absolument pas, _sourit Junior juste avant de se pencher vers elle pour poser tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la policière. Les dernières réticences de la brune s'évanouirent et elle répondit à son baiser avec ardeurs. Tani reconnu instantanément l'odeur naturelle de son coéquipier. La seule fois où elle avait été assez proche de lui pour la sentir était lorsqu'ils avaient dansé, amoureusement enlacés, et elle n'était pas prête d'oublier cette douce fragrance. C'était un mélange subtil oscillant entre force et douceur. Les lèvres du jeune homme étaient charnues et chaudes. Elle l'embrassait fiévreusement en profitant des délicieuses sensations qui la parcouraient. Voulant approfondir encore plus cette étreinte il caressa sa lèvre inférieure du bout de sa langue. La jeune femme desserra les dents pour accéder à sa demande. La langue caressante de l'homme glissa alors à l'intérieur de sa bouche, venant à la rencontre de la sienne. Les mains de l'ancienne maitre nageuse se plaça naturellement autours de sa nuque. L'échange dura un long moment, les deux partenaires savourant la chaleur de l'autre. Junior avait rêvé de ce moment de nombreuses fois depuis quelques semaines mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que ça serait si intense, si délicieux. Lorsque, à bout de souffle, il s'éloigna un gémissement franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle rougit avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était également à bout de souffle. Quand ils finirent par se séparer l'ascenseur se remit immédiatement en marche.  
_-Jerry ! _Rirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent à leurs voitures respectives. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Kamekona ils furent accueillis par des collègues très souriants. Sans s'attarder sur leur relation ils remercièrent leurs amis pour leurs avoir ouvert les yeux. L'équipe du 5-0 poursuivit la soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce que leur réservait l'avenir, encore moins les amoureux, néanmoins ils étaient confiants car ils avaient déjà traversé l'enfer et ils s'en étaient toujours sortis, ensemble.


End file.
